


In the Shadows

by angel_in_me



Series: Shards of Memories [12]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Post-Canon, Romance, Writober
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Это была твоя идея — спрятаться вместе, — парирует она, вскидывая голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Ильи.
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Shards of Memories [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896574
Kudos: 1





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в рамках Writober (https://twitter.com/greylikeawarden/status/1309491316963897348)  
> День 8: глаз

Шум веселящихся гостей замка стихает до едва слышного бормотания, как только за ними закрывается дверь.

Маэва не может сдержать смеха, и прячет лицо на груди Джулиана, чтобы заглушить хихикание. С тех пор, как они на двоих распили целую бутылку Золотого гуся, столь любезно оставленную им графиней, всё казалось куда более забавным.

— Ш-ш-ш, они нас услышат, — шикает на неё Джулиан, но Маэва чувствует, как он сам трясётся от бесшумного смеха.

— Это была твоя идея — спрятаться вместе, — парирует она, вскидывая голову, чтобы взглянуть в лицо Ильи.

Непокорная прядь выбилась из общей копны его медных волос, и теперь закрывает правый глаз. Маэва аккуратно заправляет её за ухо и медленно пробегает пальцами вниз вдоль линии челюсти, и ощущает, как он вздрагивает под её прикосновением.

Джулиан не остаётся в долгу, и его длинные пальцы скользят вниз по оголённой вырезом платья коже спины. Его руки обвиваются вокруг её талии, прижимая крепче к себе.

— Что-то не вижу, чтобы ты особо возражала по этому поводу, — шепчет он с хитрой ухмылкой на губах.

У Маэвы перехватывает дыхание, а голова идёт кругом то ли от выпитого вина, то ли от близости Джулиана. А может, от всего вместе. Она не думает об этом. В голове крутится только одна мысль.

Руки обвивают его шею, и пальцы зарываются в волосы на затылке. Она медленно облизывает губы и видит, как взгляд Ильи тут же оказывается прикован к ним, и он нервно сглатывает.

— Поцелуй меня, — требует Маэва шепотом.

И Джулиан только рад подчиниться этому приказу.

Поцелуй начинается неспешно, словно медленный танец, где партнёры хорошо знают друг друга и угадывают каждое следующее движение. Но за этой почти деликатной сдержанностью скрывается нечто большее, вырывающееся наружу, как только зубы Маэвы смыкаются на нижней губе Джулиана. Он издаёт тихий гортанный стон, и одним движением впечатывает её в стену, выбивая из неё весь воздух.

Они начинают целоваться отчаяннее и более жадно. Языки сплетаются не то в ласке, не то в борьбе, а руки не останавливаются ни на секунду, исследуя тела с восторгом первооткрывателя. В какой-то момент Маэва закидывает ногу на пояс Джулиану, и его пальцы тут же скрываются под подолом задравшейся юбки. Они скользят всё выше и выше, пока…

— Нашла! — раздаётся из двери голос Порции, который тут же переходит в удивлённый возглас. — Боги, вот такого я точно видеть не хотела!

Маэва и Джулиан вспыхивают красным и поспешно отстраняются друг от друга, пряча глаза, словно подростки, которых застукали родители. Но прежде, чем они успевают хоть что-то сказать, Порция поднимает руки вверх.

— Нет, даже слышать ничего не хочу. Мы просто сделаем вид, что я ничего не видела, — затем она хитро ухмыляется. — Вы только приведите себя в приличный вид, а то остальные всё поймут.

И с этими словами она уходит, оставив, однако, дверь открытой.

— Это было… — начинает Джулиан, но теряется на полуслове.

— Неловко, — заканчивает за него Маэва.

— Не то слово.

После этого они в тишине пытаются поправить свои костюмы, хотя догадываются, что это мало поможет, и их друзья и так обо всём догадаются.

— Идём? — наконец обратился Джулиан к Маэве.

Она кивнула в ответ, но внезапно поймала его за рукав сюртука и притянула к себе за ещё одним быстрым поцелуем.

— Продолжим позже?

— Однозначно.


End file.
